


Muggle

by Sognatore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sognatore/pseuds/Sognatore
Summary: Muggle doğumlu Royan her şeyin büyü ile çözülebileceğini düşünürken babası farklı düşünmektedir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bir roleplaying sitesindeki karakterime öylesine yazdığım bir hikayeydi bu. Büyüden ve Harry Potter dünyasından ziyade Mısır ve arkeologlarla ilgili dersem yerinde olur. Bilgisayarımda buldum, paylaşasım geldi. Can sıkıntısı işte. Harry Potter'dan ziyade arkeolojiden hoşlanıyorsanız sevebileceğiniz bir hikaye sanırım bu. Yine de keyifli okumalar diliyor, sizleri yıllar öncesinden kalan hikayemle baş başa bırakıyorum ^^
    
    
    Piramitlerin tam üzerinde yükselen güneş yakıcıydı. Öylesine yakıcıydı ki neredeyse insanda tüm vücudu alev almışçasına bir his uyandırıyordu. Mısır’ın hayat kaynağı Nil bile her an buharlaşacakmış gibi akışını yavaşlatmıştı. İnsanlar yakıcı sıcaktan kaçmak için evlerine girmiş, sokakları ve meydanları boşaltmışlardı. 
    
    Dünyanın her yerine hayat veren Güneş, ekvator ülkelerinde verdiği o hayatı almasını da iyi biliyordu. Bu, bir tür hesaplaşmaydı. Önce onları besliyor, sonra yok ediyordu. 
    
    Mısırlılar iyi bilirdi bu hesaplaşmayı. Güneş, önce Nil’in kıyısında Mısırlıların yetiştirdikleri ekinlerin büyümesini sağlardı. Her gece yer altına iner, Apep isimli kötü yılanla savaşır, her sabah bu savaşı kazanarak tekrar gökyüzünde yükselir ve halkı karanlıktan kurtarırdı. Tanrıların Tanrısı, Amon-Ra’ydı Güneş. En kutsal olandı. Hayatın kaynağıydı. Mısırlılara hayatı veren oydu, Mısır’dan hayatı alabilecek olanda. Her şey Ra’nın lütfüne bağlıydı ve halk bunu iyi biliyordu. Güneş onları koruyordu, Güneş onları besliyordu. 
    
    Ve Amon-Ra bereketini yıllarca esirgememişti Mısır’dan. Asırlar boyu büyük firavunların ve kraliçelerin halklarını beslemişti. Sadece Ra yoktu vu kutsal ülkede, Ra’dan türetildiğine inanılan yüzlerce tanrı ve tanrıça vardı ve hepsi birlikte Mısır’ın kutsal düzenini, Maat’ı oluşturuyorlardı. Maat, düzeni ve halkı koruyordu, onlar da buna karşılık tanrılar adına tapınaklar yapıyor, adaklar adıyorlardı.
    
    Lakin yine de gün geldi, aldıkları adaklar ve kendileri için yapılan tapınaklar yetmemeye başladı tanrılara. Daha fazlasını istediler. Fakat halk daha fazlasını veremezdi. Tanrılar kızdı ve öfkeleri Nil’i kaynattı, yatağını değiştirdi ve bir zamanlar büyük firavunlara ev sahipliği yapan Mısır’ın antik başkentlerini hayalet şehirlere çevirdi. Şimdi ödeşme zamanıydı. Tanrılar, verdiklerini geri alıyorlardı ve susuz kalan halk, tanrıların gazabından kaçmak için şehirleri terk ediyordu. Nice şehir yıkılmış, nice parlak çağ sona ermişti tanrıların açgözlülüğü yüzünden. Bu, bir yıkımdı ve Mısır’ın başına gelebilecek olan en kötü sondu. Nil Nehri’nin artık akmadığı belki de tüm antik kentler bu yıkıma şahit olmuşlardı ve olacaklardı da. 
    
    Bu yıkılan kentleri analiz etmek için bir arkeolog olmaya gerek yoktu aslında. Bu kentler normalde incelendiğinde de doğanın -ya da eski tanrılara hala inananlar için tanrıların- tüm acımasızlığı gözler önüne serilmekteydi adeta. Ve bu yıkım, yıkılan kentler yaşanan tarihin canlı bir kanıtı olarak insanları uyarmaktaydı, yüzlerce yıldır, belki de daha da uzun zamandır. Eskinin olağanüstü olan fakat günümüzde hayalet şehirlere dönüşen zamanlarının metropolleri olan şehirler günümüz insanına günlerinin geçici olduğunu, bu topraklarda yaşamanın bir bedeli olduğunu ve hayatlarını tamamen Güneş ile Nil’in varlığına borçlu olduklarını anlatmaktadır.
    
    Bu kalıntılar ve yıkım insanı elbette bilinçlendirmektedir, fakat aynı zamanda onları üzmektedir de. Nice şehirlerin, nice insanların bu topraklardan geçtiği ve hiçbirinin kalıcı olamadığı gerçeği insanın yüreğini burkmaktadır. 
    
    Fakat kuşkusuz tüm bu yıkımların en yürek parçalayanı ihtişamlı Ramses’in büyüleyici kenti Pi-Ramses’in başına gelen yıkımdır. Pi-Ramses, II. Ramses’in döneminde kurulmuş, o güne kadar kurulan başkentlerin belki de en güzeliydi. Şehir, sarayın etrafında geometrik bir düzenle dizilmiş malikaneler ve içinden su kanalları geçen pazarlarla bezeliydi bir zamanlar. Fakat Nil’in günümüzde aktığı rotaya oldukça ters bir yerdeydi Pi-Ramses, belki de bu yüzden yüzyıllarca şehrin nerede olduğu bulunamamış, arkeolojik bir gizem olarak kalmıştı. Neyse ki geçen yıllar ve araştırmalar boşuna değildi, 2000’li yılların içinde Pi-Ramses’in şu anda Nil’e oldukça uzak, Qantir isimli bir bölgede kurulduğu nihayet saptanmıştı. Fakat şehir tamamen toprak altında kalmıştı ve onu tekrar yeryüzüne çıkartmak imkansızdı, çünkü üzerinde bir başka şehir kurulmuştu. Dünya tarihine armağan edilebilecek olan en büyük şehirlerden bir tanesi el değmemiş şekilde yer altında bekliyordu, fakat onu çıkartmak olanaksızdı.
    
    Yine de bir avuç arkeolog, bu inanılmaz şehri tekrar Mısır’a kazandırmak için imkansıza yakın bir yola girmişlerdi. Şehri yer altından kazacak, yukarıdaki toprağın her bir santimetresini güçlendirecek ve Pi-Ramses’i kah kazıp kah çıkan toprağın yerine güçlendirerek ve ışıklandırarak onu dünyanın yer altı şehirleri listesine girmesini sağlayacaklardı. Elbette ki bu çok pahalı ve riskli bir işlemdi, bu yüzden ne Mısır hükümetinden izin çıkıyor, ne de yabancı ülkeler sponsor olmak istiyorlardı. Başarısızlık, yüzlerce insanın hayatı ve de tarihi bir şehrin tahribatı anlamına geliyordu. Fakat eğer başarırlarsa bu Mısır’a bugüne dek gelen turist sayısının en az on kat artması, ayrıca bulunan eserlerle birlikte Ramses çağının daha da aydınlanması anlamındaydı.
    
    Bu işi yapmayı isteyecek ve sorumluluk alacak insan sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmiyordu. İmkansızı istiyorlardı ve kaynak bulmaları çok zordu. Yine de kaşif yanları ağır basan arkeologlar bu hayalden asla vazgeçmiyorlardı. Pi-Ramses’i tekrar dünyaya kazandıracak ve isimlerini tarihe altın harflerle yazdıracaklardı.
    
    Bu imkansız hayalin peşinde koşan arkeologların Başında Dr. William Harris vardı. 40’ını biraz geçmiş, fakat yaşına rağmen oldukça çevik ve enerjik bir arkeologdu. Yüzünde hala daha tek bir kırışıklık yoktu lakin akların yavaş yavaş düşmeye başladığı saç ve sakallarıyla yaşını az da olsa belli ediyordu. Babacan bir ifade vardı yüzünde her zaman, emrinde çalışan tüm insanlara karşı güler yüzlüydü. Belki de kendisinin bu tavırları adamlarının da onun neşesine ve enerjisine sahip olmalarına olanak veriyordu.
    
    Onu her gittiği yerde takip eden adamları, onun atıldığı maceralara da sorgusuz sualsiz atılırlardı. William, Mısır’a birçok yeni mezar bulmuş ve Mısır Hükümetinin kendisine bunun karşılığı olarak verdiği parayı daima adamlarıyla eşit olarak paylaşmıştı. Belki de yüksek adalet duygusuydu insanları onun etrafında toplayan.
    
    Ve bu imkansız hayalinde de insanlar onu yine takip etmeye kararlıydılar. Onlar için William’ın hayalleri uçuk değil, olasıydı. Ne kadar zorlanırsa zorlansın William en sonunda hep başarırdı. Belki de bu yüzden emri altında çalışan tüm insanlar, İngiltere’den ve Mısır’dan, bir kez daha onun yanında toplanmış, kendilerini neredeyse kavuran sıcağa rağmen William’ın yeni projesi için gönüllü olmuşlardı.
    
    Şehri yakından incelemek ve yapılabilecek şeyleri araştırmak için oldukça sıcak bir Ağustos ayıında, yakıcı güneşin altında, Qantir şehrinin biraz dışında, alelacele küçük bir kulübe inşa etmişti adamları William için. William burada sponsorlarla görüşüyor, olası kazı izinleri için hükümete telefonlar ediyor ve dünyanın dört bir yanından bu projeyle ilgilenen arkeologlarla iletişime geçiyordu. Zor bir yoldu girmiş olduğu yol. Fakat William için imkansız diye bir şey yoktu. Yeterli kaynak ve insan gücüyle her şeyin olabileceğini biliyordu. Konsantre olmalı, işine odaklanmalı, olası tüm çözümleri gözden geçirerek en uygununu bulmalı ve Pi-Ramses’i tekrar dünyaya kazandırmalıydı William. Bu yüzden gece-gündüz küçük kulübesinde kalıyor, düşünüyordu.
    
    Fakat o gün sessizlik içinde, kulübesinde, bir eli çenesini sıvazlayarak önündeki devasa haritayı inceleyen William’ın dikkati içeriye bağırarak giren küçük bir çocuk tarafından dağıtılmıştı.
    
    “Baba!” diye bağırdı küçük çocuk yüzünde büyümüş gözlerinin içini dolduran bir korku ifadesiyle. “Roya yine taşları uçuruyor!”
    
    İşine oldukça odaklanmış olan William, küçük oğlunun sesini duyduğunda bir an ürpermişti. Hemen ardından onun sesine bir başka ses kendisini savunurcasına araya girdi.
    
    “Bana büyü görmek istediğini söyledi! Şimdi de mızıkçılık yapıyor,” diyerek karşı çıktı elinde asasıyla kardeşini işaret ederek kulübeye giren genç kız. “Korkak işte.”
    
    Stella’nın küçük kardeşi Seth, ona 10 yaşında olan birisinin atabileceği en korkunç bakışlardan birisini attı. “Ben korkak değilim!”
    
    “Ne demezsin!”
    
    “Tamam,” diyerek küçük tartışmayı böldü William. “Seth, neden kulübede kalmıyorsun? Tam öğle güneşinin altında küçük zihninin sana oyunlar oynamasını istemiyorum. Hem ablan bana lazım.”
    
    “Ama daha pazara inecektik,” diye yakındı küçük çocuk. Stella sırıtarak odadaki birkaç eşyayı uçurmaya başladı. “Ne dersin Seth, pazara bu şekilde gidelim mi?”
    
    Küçük çocuk yine bağırarak kulübeden çıktığında babaları iç çekti. Kızı asla büyümüyordu. Hatta gittikçe küçülüyordu ve bu büyü okulu da olaya pek yardımcı olmamıştı anlaşılan.
    
    “Gidip kardeşini bul, sonra da buraya gel. Fikrini almam lazım,” dedi William kızına. Stella başını salladı ve kulübeden çıkarak kardeşini aramaya başladı.
    
    “Seth! Nerdesin Seth? Çık ortaya küçük canavar!”
    
    Kulübenin biraz ilerisinde, babasının arabasını park ettiği yerde saklanan Seth, duyduğu hakaret üzerine kendisini tutamamış ve bağırmıştı yine.
    “Ben canavar değilim!”
    
    Stella kardeşinin nerede saklandığını anlamış, yüzünde alaycı bir ifade ile ona doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Bir yandan da küçük çocuğu daha da sinirlendirmeye çalışmaktaydı. “Canavarsın tabi. Çöl canavarısın! Kaosun Tanrısının adını taşıyorsun, canavar yerine firavun falan mı diyelim yani sana?”
    
    “Ben Seth değilim! Ben Horus’um!”
    
    “Kimlik bilgilerinde öyle yazmıyor ama.”
    
    Küçük çocuk ablasının alaylarına daha fazla dayanamayarak ağlamaya başlamıştı. Stella bunu hep yapıyordu, kardeşini ağlatana kadar üstüne gidiyordu. Onu ağlattıktan sonra da telaşlanıyor, tekrar sakinleştirmek için elinden geleni yapmak zorunda kalıyordu. “Seth, şaka yaptım, gerçekten! Sen canavar değilsin, Seth gerçek değil, o sadece mitolojik bir kavram.”
    
    Fakat küçüklüğünden beri masal değil mitolojiyle büyüyen Seth için her şey gerçekti. Tıpkı herhangi bir çocuğun masallardaki karakterin gerçekliğine inandıkları gibi inanırdı Seth mitolojik karakterlere. “Değil! Kaos Tanrısı Seth gerçek ve ben onun yeryüzündeki yansımasıyım. Kimse beni sevmeyecek, beni taşlayacaklar.”
    
    Çocuğun bu gülünç mantığı Stella’nın yüzünde durdurmaya çalıştığı fakat engel olamadığı bir kahkahanın izlerinin oluşmasına sebep oluyordu. Kendisini daha fazla tutamadı ve gülmeye başladı. “Sen olsan olsan Komedi Tanrısı falan olursun Seth,” dedi gülmekten yaşarmış gözlerini silerken. “Bu mantıkla gidersen ilerde ünlü bir komedyen bile olabilirsin.”
    
    “Royan!”
    
    Stella’nın ismini bu denli sert bir şekilde söyleyebilen tek bir kişi vardı dünyada, Annesi İsikara. Stella mahcup bir şekilde annesine dönerken küçük Seth’de koşarak annesinin kucağına atlamıştı.
    
    “Anne, Roya taşları uçurdu. Sonra da bana canavar olduğumu söyledi. Asıl o kendisi canavar, değil mi anne?”
    
    Annesi oğluna sarılırken ‘seninle birazdan görüşeceğiz küçük hanım,’ dercesine Stella’ya bakıyordu. “Sakin ol tatlım. Demek sana canavar dedi. Ama ablanın öyle hissetmediğini biliyorsun, değil mi? Sadece seni kandırmaya çalışıyor. Sen canavar değil, soylu bir firavunsun.”
    
    "Çocuğun aklını masallarla doldurma anne," diye söylendi Stella fakat annesi ona ters bir bakış attığında sustu. Aslında Seth'in bunların hiçbirine kanmadığını, canavar lafından da korkmadığını, sadece şımartılmayı sevdiğini biliyordu. Küçük şeytan yaşının avantajını iyi kullanıyordu.
    
    Annesi Seth’i kucağına alarak kulübeye yürümeye başladığında Stella somurtarak peşlerinden yürümeye başlamıştı. Annesiyle birlikte birkaç saat sonra Kahire’ye döneceklerdi ve Stella daha Qantir’de dilediğince eğlenememişti ki! Hep o küçük canavar kardeşi yüzündendi işte, Seth hep ağlayarak mızıkçılık yapıyordu. 
    
    Annesinin peşinden kulübeye giren Stella, Seth’in kendisinden olabildiğince uzak bir köşeye kaçtığını fark etmişti. İç çekti. Bu çocuğu adam etmesi uzun zaman alacaktı.
    
    “Will, ne zaman bu saçmalığı bırakıp Kahire’ye geri dönmeyi düşünüyorsun? Yüzündeki ifadeden anladığım kadarıyla henüz sponsor bulamamışsın. Sponsor bulmuş olsan da nereden kazmaya başlayacağından emin değilsin. Her şekilde imkansızın peşinde koşuyorsun. Vaktini buna harcayacağına müzedeki yeni sergiye yardımcı olabilirsin. Müzede Krallar Vadisi’nde yeni bir firavun mezarı bulunabileceği dedikoduları dolaşıyor. Pi-Ramses’le adını tarihe yazdırmaktansa o firavun mezarıyla bunu yapabilirsin!”
    
    “Bende seni gördüğüme sevindim Kara,” diye homurdandı William. Onun bu çılgın hayalini desteklemeyen insanların başını kendi eşi çekiyordu ne yazık ki. İsikara hep mantıklı olandı içlerinde. Araştırmalarını ve çalışmalarını mantık çerçevesinde değerlendirirdi. Oysa William’ın maceracı bir damarı vardı ve mantıksız olan şeyler de mümkündü onun için. “Fakat Qantir’den ayrılmayı düşünmüyorum. Dün birkaç sponsorla konuştum. Para vermeyi kabul ettiler fakat istediğim meblağlarda değil. Bugün öğleden sonra arayacağını ve istediğim miktarda parayı bana verebileceğini söyleyen bir adamla görüştüm dün, onun aramasını bekliyorum. Ve kazmak için başlayacağımız yerin de şuradaki su kanalı olmasına karar verdim. Şu anki kurulu şehrin dışında bir yere, hatta tam olarak üzerinde bulunduğumuz alana denk geldiği için bir süre toprak güçlendirmesine gerek kalmadan rahatça alanı kazabiliriz. Ardından da içeriye iner, şehrin kalbine, Ramses’in sarayına doğru yavaşça ilerleriz. 50, hatta belki de 100 yıl sonra ancak tüm şehri kazabileceğiz, tabi teknoloji bu süre içinde daha hızlı gelişirse başka, fakat ben başlatmazsam bu şehrin tekrar Mısır’a kazandırılması en az 200 yıl kadar gecikecek.”
    
    Eşine laf anlatmak imkansızdı, William bazen çocuk gibi davranıyordu ve İsikara onu bu olmayacak yoldan vazgeçirmek için ne söylemesi gerektiğini artık bilimiyordu.
    
    “Will…” diyerek söze başladı fakat o sırada araya beklenmedik bir ses karıştı.
    
    “Şehri daha çabuk bir şekilde dünyaya kazandırmanın bir yolu var baba, biliyorsun.”
    
    Hem annesi, hem de babası bakışlarını kulübenin ortasında ayakta dikilmekte olan Stella’ya çevirdiler. İkisi de onun neyden bahsettiklerini biliyorlardı. Büyü! Fakat kızlarına mektup gelene dek büyü diye bir şeyin sadece masallarda olduğuna inanan Harris ailesi için bu kabullenmesi zor bir şeydi.
    
    “Büyücülerle iletişime geçebilirsin baba,” diye atıldı Stella. “Onlar yukarıdaki şehri güçlendirirken antik şehre dolan toprağı da boşaltabilirler. Hatta belki de şehri olduğu gibi dışarıya bile çıkartabilirler. Belki şehrin aynısının bir benzerini kurabilirler ve Merlin bilir, daha neler neler yapabilirler!”
    
    “Anne, Merlin kim?” diye konuya atladı küçük Seth.
    
    “Bilmiyorum tatlım,” dedi İsikara oğluna ve ardından da kızına döndü. “Fakat Royan, sence de bunu normal insanlara, ya da ne diyordunuz siz? Muggle mı?” Stella onaylarca başını salladı ve annesi devam etti. “Muggle’lara açıklamak, ne bileyim, zor olmaz mı?”
    
    “Ama anne! Babam şehrin yeniden kazandırılabilmesi için 100 yıllık bir süreçten bahsediyor. Büyücüler bunu 1 yıldan kısa sürede halledebilirler. Üstelik sponsor veya para da istemezler. Ha, gerçi para isteyebilirler, emin değilim. Ama ben sizin için galleon bulurum, hiç sorun değil!”
    
    “Tatlım,” diyerek araya girdi babası. “Sorun para ya da sponsor değil. Sorun, dünyanın sizin sihirli hayatınıza henüz hazır olmaması. Ancak 100 yılda ortaya çıkartılabilecek bir eseri 1 yılda hayata geçirmemizin hiçbir açıklaması olamaz. Emin ol, en az senin kadar bende heyecanlıyım bu şehir için. Fakat bunu muggle yöntemleriyle yapmak zorundayız, hokus pokuslarla değil.”
    
    “Hokus pokus diye bir büyü yok,” diye homurdandı Stella. “Sadece size kolaylık olmasını istemiştim.”
    
    “Ah tatlım, biliyoruz,” diye mırıldandı annesi gelip kızına sarılırken. “Fakat bizler sizin büyülü dünyanızda yaşamıyoruz. Bizim için büyü imkansız bir kavram. Bunu açıklayamayız. Elbette imkansızın peşinde koşarız ve umut ederiz, bu bizi insan yapan şeydir. Fakat sizin yaptıklarınız bizim kapasitelerimiz aşıyor. Dünya buna hazır değil. Sadece yardımcı olmak istediğini ve o şehirde bir an önce dilediğin gibi dolaşmayı umut ettiğini biliyoruz. Ancak bize zaman ve efor gerekiyor.”
    
    “İyi!” Annesinin kollarından sıyrılarak dışarıya çıkan Stella tekrar arkasına bakmadan koşmaya başlamıştı. Sadece yardım etmek istemişti. Kendisi de en az babası kadar, hatta belki de daha çok istiyordu Pi-Ramses’in açılmasını. Ve onlara bu işi hemen bitirebilecekleri bir yöntemi -büyüyü sunuyordu. Lakin tıpkı safkanların bir kısmında muggle fobisi olması gibi ailesinin de büyü fobisi vardı, en azından Stella’nın mezarları açma konusunda sihirlerini kullanmasını istemiyorlardı. Halbuki süreyi kısaltacaktı! Halbuki ailesine yardımcı olacaktı!
    
    “Çocuk olan ben miyim, sen misin?”
    
    Stella arkasını döndüğünde küçük kardeşi Seth’in kendisine bakmakta olduğunu görmüştü. Kardeşinin deminki ağlayan ve mızmızlanan küçük çocuk ifadesi tamamen değişmiş, neredeyse olgun bir insanın ifadesine dönmüştü.
    
    “Git başımdan canavar,” diyerek onu başından savmaya çalıştı Stella, fakat kardeşi yine de gitmedi.
    
    “Roya,” dedi kardeşi yüzündeki ciddiyeti koruyarak. "Çocuklaşmanın hiç sırası değil.”
    
    30 yaşında birisinin söyleyeceği bu sözler 10 yaşındaki bir çocuğun ağzından çıktığı için Stella onu ciddiye almakta zorlanıyordu. Fakat ruh halindeki bu değişimin ona kazandırdığı tavra hayranlık duymamak da elde değildi. 
    
    “Pekala Bay Büyük-Adam. Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?”
    
    “Büyü, sanıyorum ki, çok güzel bir şey. Ne var ki hepimiz büyü yapamıyoruz. Bu iki dünya birbirlerinden taban tabana zıtlar. Ve sen her ne kadar büyüyü bizim büyüsüz dünyamıza getirebileceğini düşünüyorsan da yanılıyorsun. Evet, kolaylık açısından iyi olurdu. Fakat asıl kaosu o zaman görürdük.”
    
    Stella, kendisinden 4 yaş küçük olan, ama sanki kendisinden 10 yaş büyükmüşçesine ona akıl veren kardeşine gülümsemeden edemedi. Elbette bunlar onun da bildiği şeylerdi fakat kabullenemiyordu. O, iki dünya arasında sıkışmıştı. Ne muggle dünyasına aitti, ne de sihir dünyasına. Yerini bulmaya çalışıyordu sadece, hepsi buydu. Ve bunu muggle dünyasına sihir getirerek yapabileceğini düşünmüştü. Ne var ki yanılıyordu. Küçücük kardeşi bile bu gerçeği gördüğüne göre artık Stella’nın da gözlerini bu gerçeğe açması gerekiyordu.
    
    "Bazen senin aslında bir çocuk değil, çocuk vücuduna sıkışmış 30 yaşında bir adam olduğunu düşünüyorum," dedi gülümseyerek.
    
    "Ben zaten 30 yaşındaki birisi kadar çok biliyorum," dedi Seth yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi ukala bir ifadeye çevirirken.
    
    "Ama hala daha sana canavar dediğimde üstüne alınıyorsun. Ya da alınıyor musun? Cidden Seth, o kadar da çocuk olamazsın. Benimle bu konuşmayı yapan ama sabah sırf ona canavar dedim diye hüngür hüngür ağlayan çocuk aynı kişi olamaz. Şizofren misin yoksa? Kişiliğini nasıl bu kadar değiştirebiliyorsun?"
    
    "Nerede nasıl davranmam gerektiğini biliyorum. Sen ablamken çocuk olabiliyorum. Fakat sen çocuklaştığında benim seni toparlamaktan başka şansım kalmıyor. Ancak sen toparladığında ben tekrar çocuk olabiliyorum."
    
    Stella kardeşinin olgun ama aslında çocuksu mantığı karşısında şaşırmıştı. Onu böyle bir kişilik bunalımına soktuğundan habersizdi. "Her zaman mı böyle yapıyorsun?" diye sordu. "Benim çocukluk yaptığım her zaman sen büyümek zorunda mı kalıyorsun?"
    
    "Eh, yani," dedi Seth yüzünde yarım bir gülümsemeyle. "Ben bir çocuğum. Ama her şeyden önce sihir yapamayan bir muggle'ım. Senden daha önce olgunlaşmam zaten an meselesiydi. Zaten senden fazla okuyorum. Yani bu kadar da şaşırma Roya."
    
    Stella bilmiş kardeşinin saçlarını karıştırdı. Haklı bir noktaya değinmişti. Muggle dünyası sihirsizdi ve öyle kalacaktı. Stella ise artık kendi yerini bulmak zorundaydı. Aradan çıkma zamanı gelmişti. 
    
    “Bundan sonra muggle dünyasına sihir getirmeye çalışmayacağım,” dedi elini kalbine koyarak. “Hangi dünyaya gidersem gideyim ben benim. Fakat gittiğim dünyaları değiştirmeye çalışmayacağım. İkisini de olduğu gibi kabul edeceğim ve her iki dünyada da ayrı ayrı başarılı olacağım.”
    
    Seth gülümsedi ablasına. “Güzel. Madem bu faslı atlattık, artık pazara gidebiliriz. Dünden beri o uçurtmalardan istiyorum. Bir de şeker istiyorum. Sence tahta kılıçlardan da bulabilir miyiz?”
    
    Kahkaha attı Stella tekrar çocuklaşmaya başlayan kardeşinin tavrı karşısında. “En başından beri bu yüzden buraya gelmiştin, öyle değil mi? Tam bir canavarsın.”
    
    “Hayır değilim,” diye itiraz etti Seth, fakat artık o da gülüyordu.
    
    Gülümseyerek kardeşinin elinden tutan ve onu Qantir sokaklarında gezdirmeye başlayan Stella için dünya artık daha farklı dönüyordu. Evet, ayaklarının altında inanılmaz bir şehir yatıyordu. Ve evet, o şehre daha yıllarca giremeyecekti, belki de o şehri hiç göremeden ölecekti. Fakat ne olursa olsun o şehir için bir emek harcanacaktı ve bu emek sihirsizdi, alın teriydi. Zihni, yıllar sonra açıldığını hayal ettiği şehrin sokaklarında gezerken, antik şehrin her bir taşında babasının ve de diğer tüm muggle’ların alın terini görebiliyordu sanki. Gülümsedi kendi kendisine. Muggle doğduğu için mutluydu. Bu inatçı insanlarla aynı kandan geldiği için gurur duyuyordu. Ve 4. Sınıfa başlamasına son 1 ay kala Stella, nihayet yıllardır arasında kaldığı muggle ve sihir gerçeklikleri arasından sıyrılabildiğini hissediyordu.


End file.
